Forgotten
by C0rnBread
Summary: Hermione goes to the past but she doesnt know it. Why? Her memory is wiped. While in the past she finds a new love. Will this love be stronger than the magic placed over her? RLHG Rated T for later chapters. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 0

"Hermione, I love you," the 17 yearold boy croaked out, looking down at her. His eyes glistened with it for her.

"I love you too, Remus." Her heart fluttered as their lips met. This was a moment she would never forget.

_Gone._

Lily and Hermione sat in their dorm froom giggling.

"He asked you out!" Hermione nodded her head slightly, smiling shyly."What did you say? You have to tell me!" Lily leaned in excitedly, her stunnign green eyes gleaming.  
"What do you think I said? Of course I said yes! I swear to you, Remus is something else. Hes something special."

_Gone_

Hermione sat in Professor Dumbledores office, looking at the younger Dumbledore behind the desk. "Professor, will I ever go back? Its been months. Will I ever go back to my time?"

"Im afraid I cant tell you. Im not sure myself if we can get you back. I am sorry Ms. Granger." The old man had a shadow casted in his eyes as he looked away from her.

_Gone._

"Hello! Im Lily Evans, the Gryffindor prefect! Who are you?" The firey redhead introduced her self, smiling wide and her eyes sparkling.

Hermione thought about how much they looked like Harrys. She would have to tell him, if she ever got the chance again. "Im Hermione Granger." She replied, sorry and fear eating away at her. Lily didnt have a clue.  
"Well, welcome to Gryffindor! It looks like we'll be sharing a dorm! And dont worry, we are all really nice here!" She smiled and lead Hermione up the stairs to their room.

_Gone._

All of Hermiones memories of her trip back were gone erased. The love she shared, the friendships, even the knowledge she'd aquired; all of it was gone. The girl just sat there infront of Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Remus Lupin just a rattled shell.The moment Hermione came back, she was stunned and placed under a sleeping spell to minimize the pain of having her memory swiped. With such the complexity of this memory spell, that was the only way to perform it without having the witch withering in pain. Remus watched as Dumbledore pull the memories out of Hermiones head, and a tear spilled down his cheek. She wouldnt remember a thing, nothing at all. Not even love was strong enough to withstand the power of magic.

- - -

AN: Okay.. how was that for a prolouge? I think it was pretty good. Its been a while since Ive written and if you look at my other stories you'll see I tend not to update often. This was just an idea that hit me today, and the juices were flowing so I wanted to let it out. I hope to update often, but we'll see. Time is my only issue (if only there were more than the 24hrs in a day!)

But anyways, tell me what you think.

CB


	2. Chatper 1

AN: Heres the first chapter. Eat it up. I hoped you all like the opening. I thought it was rather creative :)

**Disclaimer: I dont claim to own any of the characters from Harry Potter. Im not doing this for profit, but entertainment. Please dont kill me :)**

- - -

Remus Lupin was in Dumbledores office. He was leaning forward on the desk talking to his headmaster. Remus's hair was a blonde texture with a few grey hairs, due to stress, mixed in with his hair. This was the day he had been waiting for for the longest time. He had spent all these years waiting for this day, the day she would return. He had been counting down since she left him all those years ago. Now would be the time that everything would be okay, and everything would fix it self. He would be able to be happy again, he would have her back. She told him so, before she left.

But Dumbledore threatened this. Remus had been called to the headmasters office to speak of the events for that day. Perhaps he was going to hold back on their relationship until after graduation, seeing as Remus was going to be her teacher again, and such relationships wouldnt be widely favored among parents and other students. But no, Dumbledore was telling him his plans.

"Remus, I dont think you should be here when Ms. Granger returns. You may not like what I have planned out, but I think you deserve to know. Infact, I believe it is somthing you must know." The old man sighed deeply, looking away from the youngermans questioning gaze.

"Surely, Albus, what is so important for me to know?" Remus pressed him on to tell him.

"When she returns here, in my office I am going to promptly erase her memory of the past." He said, making it sound as if he was summoning the courage to say it.

"What? Albus why are you going to do that? She doesnt deserve that! That spell could easily go wrong and you know that! Why are you doing this? Why?" Remus kept hold on himself from shouting. He felt as if everything he had been waiting for was being taken away. He couldnt let that happen, not after waiting for so long, not after standing aside and letting her fate come to her.

"Remus, but I must! For her, for you! It is something I decided a long time ago. Something I decided before she even left. I am sorry my dear friend, but its something that must be done." Albus had a grave look on his face. "The hour is reaching close for Ms. Grangers arrival. Id advise you not to be here for it, but that choice is for you to make. The moment she arrives we are going to stunn her and give her a sleeping potion so she will not feel the pain. It is your choice to stay, but you know where I stand. If you think your going to stop me from removing her memory, then you are wrong, and I will kindly ask you to leave. Although, I will tell you this much. Im placing her memories in a pensieve, that you make keep."

Remus took a deep breathe, wihle glancing at his clock. She would be arriving soon. "I planned to be here when she got back, and I continue planning so. I will not stop you, though I dont think its right. She deserves to keep her memories, as anyone does." He paused and squinted his eye brows "Why are you giving me the pensieve? Arent you afraid I will show it to her?"

"No, Remus, I dont think you will show it to her. That and I trust that you wont. Even if you did, she would probably see if as dark magic, and report it." The old man said, as there was a knock ont he door. "Ah, should be Minerva. Come in!" He called out and sure enough it was.

"Albus, only a minute more, correct?" The woman said, totally oblivious to what the two men were speaking of.

"Yes, Minerva. Only a minute more, I suppose we should move to behind my desk? Give her enough room for when she spins back in." He had a cheerful tone in his voice which Remus rolled his eyes at. What did he have to be happy with? Allthese years amount to this. Why couldnt Dumbledore wipe his memory too? It wasnt fair what he was doing to Hermione.

The three adults, were quiet as they waited. Only the clocks ticking could be heard. The portraits on the walls of past headmasters were all in their frames waiting too, as they were anxious also. There was a pricling in the air and a girl appeared from nowhere infront of their eyes. Minerva, rushed forward to help the girl catch her blaance which took a few moments. Once she did she looked up and saw remus and smiled big.

"Remus..." was all she got out and Dumbledore stunned her. Remus looked into her eyes as all this happened. Minerva pulled the vial from her pocket and tipped it into Hermiones mouth, instantly she was asleep. His grey-blue eyes were emotionless as a tear slid down his cheek.

Dumbledore started his memory charm, slowly pulling the memories out of her head so not to hurt her as much. As the memories were being pulled out, they watched them play out. Remus tried to keep his mind clear as he heard a younger version of his voice tell Hermione that he loved her. His emotions were strong, and another tear slid down his face. He watched her face as the memories were pulled, trying to tune them out. Every so often she twitched, he guees from pain, as a memory was pulled. Before long they were done, her memory completely gone of her blast to the past. Dumbledore levitated Hermiones body to take her to the imfirmary so Madame Promfrey could take care of her, leaving the pensieve on his desk. He nodded to Remus on his was out, Hermiones body following him through the air, then McGonagall.

Remus wiped his face of anymore tears and grabed the pensieve. All these years and what he got was a pensieve of memories._ No new ones, just the old,_ He thought bitterly. He went to his office head down ignoring students that greeted him on his way. Today was supposed to be a good day. He was supposed to get his 'Mione back, his sweet, dear 'Mione. This would be even more painful than the years before.

- - -

AN: Okay, so heres the first chapter. I really hope its not confusing at all. I think its a good start to the story, what say you?

Review please!

CB


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Wow, Thank you to all my reviewers! You all are great :) If you want to, you can give me constructive criticism to help me improve my writing. I am more than open to it, as long as your nice. :) But anyways, on with the story!

**Disclaimer: As before Im still not trying to claim any of this as my own.**

**- - -  
**

Hermione woke in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. She didnt have a clue as to how she had gotten there. All what she remembered was walking down a set of stairs, then blackness. _How odd. _

"Ah, I see your awake Ms. Granger!" The nurse smiled. "You've been out for days now! I was begining to worry a little. Although that was a nasty fall you took down those stairs! Lucky Professor Dumbledore found you."

Hermione nodded, trying to remember her fall down the stairs. Though, that would explain the blackness of her mind. But why was she at those stairs in the first place? She tried to think back but her head began to ring loudly. She touched her temple and decided that she wouldnt think right then. She really must've bumped her head.

Madame Prompfrey must've noticed the look of pain across Hermiones face, "Dear, head ache?" the young girl nodded. "No worries, Ill have you feeling better in a jiffy." The nurse bustled over to her potions cupboard and pulled out a bright purple vial. "This should do the trick."

The potion tasted of sweet summer strawberries at first but that quickly faded into an after bite of sour milk. Despite the taste, the potion did do just the trick. _I suppose the taste is worth it,_ she though.

"When will I be able to leave?" She was now begining to feel antsy just laying there. She felt as if she had to get up and move around, anything at all even if it wasnt productive.

"Most likely today, in the evening before dinner, or tomorrow at the latest." Madame Prompfrey said over her shoulder as she started for her office.Hermine thought to ask her another question but decided not to. She sat up a little and looked around her bed space. It looked as if she didnt need to ask at all. Harry and Ron hadnt been there to visit her. There wasnt any chairs next to her bed, no chocolate frog colletable cards. Although there was somthing out of the blue. A single red rose witha note attatched to it.

_"Feel better. And try to remember.  
Your Secret Admirer"_

Try to remember? Try to remember what? Falling down the stairs? Why would she want to remember something like that? If it left her in the hospital wing unconscience for days, it was probably something she wouldnt want to remember. Hermione didnt know whether to think the note sweet and mysterious or rude and creepy. Although she couldnt deny the fact that the rose was beautiful. A secret admirer, she hadnt had anything like this happen since her fourth year with Viktor. And as most the school knew, thanks to Lavender, that was one ride Hermione didnt want to go one again. She kept running the thought across her mind about having a secret admirer, or the possiblities of who it could be; so many guys but so little choices of who would actually like her. Why didnt the nurse say anything?

- - -

The full moon was that week, and Remus was begining to feel the effects of it; he was uneasy, distant, and spacey. Ever since Hermiones return, three days ago, his mind had been fogged. He left her a rose in the middle of the night by her infirmary bed so Poppy wouldnt notice him. The pensieve Dumbledore had given him full of her memories sat on his office desk, swirling mysteriously, as all pensieves do. He couldnt help looking into it. Everytime he entered a memory, he could feel her emotions around her. The love she felt for him was so strong it was intoxicating. How would a spell remove that forever? He knew he shouldnt spend so much time in her memories, but he couldnt help it. He kept bitterly going back to before she left.

_Flashback_

_Hermione sat in the Gryffindor tower window, watching the rain pour down outside. Fer face was mirrored in the window. Remus couldnt tell if there were tears running down her eyes or if that was the rain. It seemed as if the world was crying with Hermione. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her._

"Love, why are you crying?" Remus kissed the nape of her neck. She shrugged away, as if she didnt want to be touched. "Sweetheart, tell me please." 

Hermione turned around and looked up at him. More tears errupted from her chocolate eyes. " Can we talk somewhere else?" She glanced around the room, as other people leaned in to hear their conversation. People in the past almost seemed more nosey than those of the future.

The two left and went to the library. Remus tried to hold her hand, but she folded her arms. He was really starting to worry. "Whats wrong Hermione. Your starting to worry me." She looked up at him and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Dumbledores found a way." She cried out once they parted. Practically falling into a chair, she started bawling her eyes out even more.

Remus stood shocked, "But he said there wasnt a way. That you would be stuck here until you were reborn." He didnt like the sound of that part either, but he didnt want to be robbed of his time with his 'Mione.

"I know. But he said he found a way. And that Ill be leaving tonight at midnight." She grabbed his hand which was at his side and studied it, sniffling. "I dont want to go back. I dont want to leave here. This is so much better than the future!" This comment lead her back to more tears.

"I dont want you to leave either, 'Mione. But just think, when you get back we can be together again!" His feeble attempt at stopping her tears. 

"Your willing to wait for me? But its such a long time!" 

"Of course Im willing to wait. Sometimes you have to wait for the best things, and you, your the best thing I will ever have." He touched her chin and tilted it up and pissed her lips softly. "I love you Mione." His eyes sparkled, showing this to her. He didnt even need to say it, in everything he did, he showed it.

"Remus," She took a deep breath, closing her eyes, letting his name play on her lips for a moment, "I love you too." She touched his hand, which was still on her chin. "I want you to be there when I get back. Please?" She gazed upon him, pleading him.

He smiled and kissed her again. He loved to feel her soft lips against his, the spark he felt everytime they touched. "I promise. No matter what I will be there."

End flashback

And he was there. He was there for everything, there for watching Dumbledore remove her memory. He was kicking himself for not fighting harder. It wasnt fair to cheat her or him of what they had together. He had wait for so long, stood back for so long. When he found out about Hermione dating Viktor Krum, he nearly lost it with jealousy. He just had to remind himself that he had 2 more years till he could have her again. He knew that she would be his. But his certainty was almost gone. Would he be able to win her heart again? Him as he is now? Or will he just lose and have wasted all this time for nothing?

The bell rang for class to start. He wiped the few tears that escaped his eye and entered his classroom full of first years. How would he make it through this class? It was his only one that morning, which he was happy about, but still, it was an 80 minute period. Eighty minutes of Slytherins and Ravenclaws which translated into hell. The class went on and he snapped at a slytherin for saying "mudblood" to one of the ravenclaws. The student lost his house 20 points.

"If you say that again, Ill send you to Professor Snape, who Im sure will not be happy to see you under such circumstances." Remus told the frightened slytherin who sat back down. His housemates glared at Remus, one muttering under his breath about him being a werewof. Remus caught this comment, and took a deep breath. "You," he pointed to the student, "out in the hall. I will deal with this problem once I am done teaching the lesson." The student rolled his eyes and started to gather his books. "No, leave your books. To the hall." The student threw a small fit of throwing his books back down and stomped his feet as he left the classroom. Why did the student have to be so difficult today. "Any one else? No? Thats what I thought. Now, I will continue with the lesson once you show me your ready." The class all stopped their conversations, and payed attention.

After the lesson and dealing with the student Remus retired to his office. He was feeling extremely grumpy after that lesson. He made a mental note to thank Dumbledore for the prep period afterwards. He sank down in his chair and took a deep sigh. The lesson plan for his next class, which was after lunch was laying infront of him. Thrid years. And it was about werewolves. Why did he have to choose this lesson so close to the full moon? Well, it was apart of the cirriculum, and it needed to be taught. He rubbed his temple. Maybe he should go see Poppy, give him a potion for his edgyness. Merlin knew, he needed it. Hermione! Maybe she would be awake. And if he went there to go get a potion he would get to tlak to her for a moment. Maybe she would remember despite the charm. Dumbledore must've knew he was taking a chance placing the charm on her, because it didnt work 100 of the time.

Remus smiled as he left his office, locking it behind him. He didnt need any nosey students peeping their head in Hermiones pensieve. He made his way up to the infirmary, seemingly much happier than he had been all day. He got there and went straight to Poppy, it would look suspicious if he took a stop and saw Hermione first.

"Hello Poppy! How are you?" He greeted the nurse, who jumped slightly.

"Oh my Remus! You scared me for a moment! Im doing fine! How can I help you today?" She smiled happily, as she usually was these days.

He nodded, "Thats good, thats good. I was wondering if you had a potion for my edgyness. As you know the full moon is on friday and well todays tuesday! After that last class, I think I really need it." He laughed and she jumped up, and wattled out of her office.

"Of course I do, I always keep a fresh store for each moon! Come this way, I'll do a small check up on you too, just make sure everything is in order." He followed her into the open bedding area, taking a seat on an open bed. Poppy always seemed to be protective of him, always offering him check ups when she could. He guessed it was because of when he was there as a student.

A few beds down, deeper into the room, was a bed with privacy curtains. But he knew who was behind them anyways. Hermione was consealed behind them, probably sleeping. He wondered if she had waken up yet and saw the rose. Poppy came back with the potion and a few other things. She went through the motions of the check up until she was satisfied.

"Well, Remus, your looking pretty good. And Im sure after having a class like you did today, anyone would be irrated. But heres the potion you asked from. Anything else I can help you with?" The woman always seemed eager to help with anything so long as it had to do with medicine. She seemed to have a pride in how she ran her hospital wing.

"Yes you can actually. I was wondering if Ms. Granger has woken up yet?" He gestured towards the shrouded bed. He hoped Poppy didnt rememebr the relationship he shared with Hermione.

"Yes, she has! Infact she said she was feeling quite lonely. I wish I could keep her more company but I have duties to go about. Would you liek to say hello?" She started to head for the bed.

"I suppose I could. I already have everything ready for my next lesson. Does she remember anything?" He wasnt sure if he should've asked but he had to know.

"Um, no. She doesnt, not even that nasty fall she took. But everythign before that is still intact." Poppy spoke very thoughtfully. Dumbledore had informed her of the spell placed on the girl, and that no one aside from the five people who need to know would know about it.

Poppy opened the bed curtain to reveal Hermione reading. "Really Madame Promfrey, you just checked on me not a half hour ago! I told you I was feeling fine, and that I would really like to get out of bed!" She exclaimed but her words trailed off when she saw Remus step out from behind her.

- - -

Why would that woman not leave her alone! She was still in bed! If she wanted to keep an eye on her, she should remove the curtains. Hermione looked up from her book when she heard the foot steps nearign her bed, and the rattle of the curtains moving.

"Really Madame Promfrey, you just checked on my not a half hour ago! I told you I was feeling fine, and that I would really like to get out of bed!" she exclaimed but her voice trailed off when she saw her professor step out from behind her. "Oh, P-p-professor L-l-lupin. I wasnt expecting you!" She laughed nervously. Wait a moment, why was Hermione Granger nervous? When she saw her professor smile her stomach tingled slightly, but not in a bad way. It was a excited nervous tingle. Why was her stomach tingling? It was just her professor!

Remus grabbed a chair and pulled it next to her bed. She ran a hand through her bushy maine. "Hello Ms. Granger. I was stopping here in the infirmary for a potion and wanted to check and see how your feeling. The staff has been worried about you, that fall you took wasnt a pretty one!" He laughed, slightly, though it sounded forced. There was something in his eyes that she couldnt make out. It was something she always saw in his eyes, but now it was more evident. 

"Oh, yes the fall. Actually I dont remember it," Hermione gave a nervous laugh, "And please professor, call me Hermione. We arent in class are we?" She smiled, particially because of the fact she wasnt inclass. That was one reason she wasnt pushing for the nurse to release her was the fact she would have to go to class.

A look came over his face, that she couldnt read either. Her favorite teacher was acting differently than normal, which made her curious. "No, no we arent Hermione. So, what book do you have there?"

"Oh, 'Hogwarts, A History' of course. And that its the only book she gave me." They both laughed. "I remember reading this book so many times after yo- a friend told me about it in my seventh year." Did she hear him right? Did he almost say 'you'? The potion she was given was probably getting to her. She took a deep breath and shook her head a little. "You okay, Hermione?" Remus leaned forward and placed a hand on her upper arm.

Her skin tingled where his hand was placed. Why was she reacting to him this way? Everything he said, or did jsut kept her attention so well. Why she was acting liek she had a school girl crush on him! "Yes, Im fine. Just the potion I took earlier is geting to me."

The man sitting next to her nodded, looking down. "Well, I should go now. I have teacherly things to do, you know. Like, well," He stalled and couldnt think of anything, "Umm, well teacherly things." He laughed and Hermione laughed with him. They both had a sad sound to their laughs. Hermione didnt want him to go, she as enjoying his company.

"Well, you know. A teacherly thing you could do is convince Madame Promfrey release me now, and let me off the rest of my classes today! Hows that sound? I mean, its ridiculous keeping me here when I could be in my bed in my room!" She had a mischieveious smile on her face, and he shook his head and laughed. 

"Ill see what I can do, Hermione." He walked away, and she frowned. It was sad to see him walk away. For some reason during their whole conversation she saw him ina new light. But really, what could falling down the stairs do with how she sees people? Maybe it knocked a few bolts loose in her head.

- - - 

AN: Okay! Thank you for the great reviews. I really hope you all liek this chapter. I do :).. I think its pretty long. I mean, it has alot of content in it anyways. But thats not the point. Please review! Like I said before, I would really like some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Im trying to get a beta now, so if you would like to do this, just say so. I would really love someone to help me with the typos and such (seeing as I dont have word and am using 'Wordpad' You know how that rolls lol)

Mmk.. now you can review! PLEASE?

CB


End file.
